Diamond Armor
Basic Information Diamond Armor is the 4th tier armor in Creativerse. With a complete set of Diamond Armor equipped, your player character will have a defense rating of 560 points. Since update R55 on August 22nd 2018, armor does not influence the look of your player character anymore when worn. It will merely provide defense points, while you can select Costumes parts (some of which look like plate armor or the like) individually to customize the look of your player character. In Creativerse, armor protects your player-character from the impact of physical hits from Creatures, reducing the damage inflicted on the character. How to obtain Like all armor in Creativerse, all 4 Diamond Armor parts can be crafted for free in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key). Diamond Armor parts can rather often be obtained from Things either by killing them or taming them, then feeding them their exact favorite type of Food and then harvesting from these Thing Pets. Th'ang is an Idol Event Creature that will also provide players with Diamond Armor parts rather often, but only after it has been tamed. When killed, Th'ang will only rarely drop Ghost Loot bags instead with occasional Obsidian Armor parts inside as well as random useful stuff and Pumpkiru Candy. This Candy is a Trade Item that can be traded for Halloween-specific items, Costumes and rare Recipes from the Pumpkirus that only appear at night during Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign - the seasonal Halloween event that lasts for ca. one month. How to unlock the crafting recipes The crafting recipes for all pieces of Diamond Armor can be unlocked by crafting or obtaining their respective Diamond Armor parts. So either crafting or finding an Iron Breastplate will unlock the crafting recipe for Diamond Breastplates. Iron Breastplates can be crafted after crafting or finding Obsidian Breastplates, and Obsidian Breastplates can be crafted after crafting or finding Leather Breastplates from a starting crafting recipe. Following the same principle, crafting or finding Iron Armguards will unlock the crafting recipe for Diamond Armguards, crafting or finding Iron Leggings will unlock the crafting recipe for Diamond Leggings and crafting or finding an Iron Pauldron will unlock the crafting recipe for Diamond Pauldrons. Iron Breastplates, Iron Armguards, Iron Leggings and Iron Pauldrons are rather rare findings in Diamond Treasure Chests that randomly spawn in dark places on Corrupted Blocks mainly on the Corruption layer underground. To actually unlock the crafting recipes, you'll have to click on all the according crafting recipes for the Diamond Armor parts in your Crafting Menu after obtaining/crafting their Iron counterpart. How to craft Diamond Armor parts can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by pressing "q" as the default key) after their crafting recipes have been unlocked for free by obtaining or crafting the respective Iron Armor parts. Then select their crafting recipes and collect their "ingredients" - you can track crafting recipes on your screen in the same way like you can track quests. * Diamond Breastplates provide 240 defense points. They can be crafted after unlocking the according crafting recipe by crafting or obtaining Iron Breastplates. Crafting 1 Diamond Breastplate requires 3 Diamond bars, 2x Corruption Dust, 2 Rambeau Tufts, 2 Tempered Iron Bars and 2x Twines. * Diamond Armguards provide 80 defense points. They can be crafted after unlocking the according crafting recipe by crafting or obtaining Iron Armguards. Crafting 1x Diamond Armguards requires 1 Diamond bar, 1x Corruption Dust, 2 Rambeau Tufts, 2 Tempered Iron Bars and 2x Twines. * Diamond Leggings provide 80 defense points. They can be crafted after unlocking the according crafting recipe by crafting or obtaining Iron Leggings. Crafting 1x Diamond Leggings requires 2 Diamond bars, 1x Corruption Dust, 2 Rambeau Tufts, 2 Tempered Iron Bars and 2x Twines. * Diamond Pauldrons 160 provide defense points. They can be crafted after unlocking the according crafting recipe by crafting or obtaining Iron Pauldrons. Crafting 1 Diamond Pauldron requires 2 Diamond bars, 2x Corruption Dust, 2 Rambeau Tufts, 2 Tempered Iron Bars and 2x Twines. Crafting a full Diamond Armor set will require 8 Diamond bars, 6x Corruption Dust, 8 Rambeau Tufts, 8 Tempered Iron Bars and 8x Twines. Crafting or obtaining Diamond armor parts will unlock the crafting recipes for their respective armor parts of Lumite Armor. So Diamond Armguards will unlock the crafting recipe for Lumite Armguards and so forth. Crafting (or obtaining) all 4 parts of Diamond Armor at least once is the objective of the Quest "Diamond in the Rough". This quest is unlocked by completing the quest "Iron Will". After completing this quest, you'll be rewarded by 20 Diamond bars, 1 Diamond Sword and 1 placeable Diamond Treasure Chest; and this quest will also add to the Armorer Badge. Completion of this quest will then unlock the quest "Lumite's Might". How to use Armor parts will automatically be equipped as soon as you craft or take them if the respective armor slot is empty, meaning that no armor of this type (breastplate, armguards, pauldron, leggings) is currently equipped. Armor will only start to protect your player character after you've equipped it. To equip armor, right-click on the respective armor piece in your inventory, or drag it with left-click from the inventory into its according armor equipment slot on the right side of the inventory next to your character's model. This will place the new armor part into its according armor-slot next to your character's model, while the formerly worn armor-piece will be put into your inventory in return. Armor, when worn, will protect your player character from the impact of physical hits from creatures, reducing the damage inflicted on the character. It will not protect your player character from falling damage, drowning, environment afflictions or any elemental damage. Durability Creatures usually hit only one piece of armor with each attack, which will reduce the durability of this armor part, until it will fall apart completely. You will be notified onscreen if any of your armor "breaks". Repairing armor is not possible in Creativerse. When a piece of armor has lost all durability, it will fall apart and leave the respective body-part unprotected. So if your armor has only very little durability left, you might want to consider taking a newly crafted or found spare armor part with you that you can equip as soon as the currently worn will be destroyed! The durability of armor is indicated by the shrinking length of the green bar on the icons of the armor pieces in their equipment slots to the right side of your inventory; and also as a color-code on the armor doll in the bottom left corner of the main game-UI. On this small symbolic doll, green armor-pieces have (nearly) full durability, yellow pieces have significantly reduced durability, pale red pieces are nearly fully worn out and white parts of the armor doll are not protected by any armor (anymore). Category:Armor Category:Crafted Category:Quest Objectives Category:Animal Loot Category:Pet Harvest